The Vow
by btvs
Summary: Loosely based on the film of the same name about a woman who looses her memory and has to fall in love with her husband all over again.  Replaced with Sybil/Branson and set after their wedding in Ireland.
1. Impact

_I recently went to see The Vow and thought it would be perfect to write a story inspired by the film with Sybil/Branson who are my current otp. It does contain spoilers for the film but nothing major and I've only seen it once so it is very loosely based on the film. It's set several weeks after the wedding and Sybil isn't pregnant._

Walking out of the Cinema on a cold January evening, Sybil and Tom were surprised to see the snow had won its fight to layer the streets with an intense white blanket. It had been ten weeks since the wedding and they were adjusting to their newlywed status by going out every night to do something new, tonight had been the cinema.

Sybil loved the cinema, it was still relatively new but exciting all the same, and she loved the idea of sitting in the dark with her husband by her side, just like everyone else. Tom loved it too, he relished the logistics of film and how something made in America could be shown here in Ireland weeks later. He was thrilled at the prospect of how it was becoming the most popular art form and was not connected to the upper classes. They had been to see Male and Female which was almost their story: an upper class women who falls in love with her butler. This inevitably led to Sybil shouting at the screen about it being more difficult than they think and Tom calming her down by telling her he's just glad she didn't go for her Butler as he thinks he's more attractive than Carson. He always knew how to make her smile, even when she was angry and he knew when he'd told Sybil's father he could make her happy without money, he was right.

As they left the cinema, Tom placed his arm protectively around her as he led her to the car. With some of her father's money and their combined income they had managed to get a small car and live further away from work to save money on rent. It meant they could get the house they wanted, a small but unique cottage with an office for Tom. Also, Sybil couldn't deny she loved being driven by Tom, and this time she could reach over and hold his hand, which she had ached to do many times at Downton.

The roads were difficult today as the snow kept building up and stopping the car every so often so Sybil tried to lighten the mood. 'You know, they say that making love in a car is the best way to get pregnant' this made Tom slam on the brakes; she always did this, acted all innocent then surprised him with her forwardness out of nowhere. He gazed at his wife, who was giving him the look he had learnt meant she was 'in the mood' He stopped the car just to the edge of the road, in a quiet secluded part of the town which had usually been packed with trade vehicles but with the weather it was unusually quiet. Sybil moved from her seat to straddle her husband, something that never would have happened in their old life but they were so comfortable with each other now, it felt liberating. As Tom felt his wife's hand on his shoulders, a bright light appeared through the back window and a screeching noise filled the air and then silence...

The snow continued to fall, and the silence echoed through the streets as two lives were changed forever in one moment of impact.

_Please review if you like this story then I'll write more _


	2. Snow White

Bright lights blinded Tom as he finally awoke, he could hear mumbling voices to his left and his blurred vision could make out a crowd of people to his right, he wasn't ready to wake up yet...

...an hour later and he was ready with only one thing on his mind 'Sybil...Sybil, where is she?' His mother's worn hands cradled his cheek 'It's okay my boy, you're awake, I'm so happy to see you' They wouldn't answer his question and when he asked again worried faces looked at each other, hoping an answer would come soon. 'Oh God, no, please no' was all Tom could say but his mother reassured him ' She's alive, don't you worry my boy, I just want you well again' Tom's brother could see that his mother didn't have the strength left in her to be precise and honest but he could see that's what Tom needed. 'When the car went into the back of yours, Sybil fell backwards, hitting her head...She's okay, don't worry...but she hasn't woken up yet, and they don't know when she will...they said the fact you were holding on to her saved her life' One slight flicker of relief. 'Just be resting my lad, that's all you can do' and with that Tom's eyes felt heavy and he was back with her.

_Not a significant moment but a normal one. Sybil was cooking, or trying to, and Tom was teasing her endlessly by moving pots and pans so she couldn't get to them making her more and more frustrated. When he knew he had really angered her he grabbed her and kissed her softly and felt her bunched fists loosen to fit around his waist. He loved how no matter how frustrated, how angry she got he could calm her down and she the same. Some nights he would come in from work, so frustrated with writing that Sybil would simply brush her hands through his hair, take his hand, lead him to the fire and read to him until he fell asleep. They worked well together and they knew it, they knew in the time they lived in not everyone got to be so lucky, to fall in love with someone who completely got how you operated._

Hours later Tom was alone in his hospital bed, the lights were not as bright but he felt the crisp winter morning draft from the window, enough to make him stretch out of bed to close it. He knew he had to go and see her, make sure she was alright so with maximum effort he walked slowly to find a nurse, then his wife.

She looked so peaceful, lying on her back with her hair to the side, dark and dull in comparison to her pale skin. It was the first thing he noticed, how pale she looked, his beautiful wife looked like Snow White. He sat next to her, reaching for her hand that held the confirmation they were married. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and smiled at her, willing her to do the same. He wanted to be strong, be exactly what she needed but he broke down. 'I'm so sorry Sybil, It's my fault, that damn car, I shouldn't have parked, I shouldn't have even dragged you here to Ireland, I'm so sorry my darling, please wake up, please'

He felt a flicker in her hand, something was happening, he ran for the nurse and arrived back to see her bruised eye lids flutter, she was awake...

Next Chapter, what happens when she wakes up and what will happen when the Crawley family arrive...


	3. First Impressions

_Thank you so much for the reviews so far, I'm really enjoying writing this story. I hope you enjoy it even if you haven't seen the film but I do recommended it if you have the chance._

'Oh Thank God' was all Tom found himself repeating as the nurse pushed him to the foot of the bed. 'She's going to be a bit groggy for a while but just be patient' Relief swept over Tom, he had been so worried and he had feared the worst but here she was, the fighter she'd always been, coming back to him.

Her eyes fluttered open and looked around the room 'Where am I?' she croaked. 'You're in the hospital Sybil, How do you feel?' the nurse questioned. She had surprised everyone at the hospital and the staff wanted to make sure there was no permanent damage so the nurse continued to take notes while Tom smile grew brighter. 'My head hurts...what happened?' 'We were in a car accident, but it doesn't matter, you're fine now' Sybil reached for the back of her neck to discover a large bump where she had hit the car but it was the man's words that hit her hardest. 'We...' Tom looked back confused 'Yes, we were coming home from the cinema, you and me...you do know who I am, don't you?' worry crept in; she was fine he kept reassuring himself. 'Of course...' she smiled '...you're my doctor!'

'_Branson, you'll be taking Lady Sybil to Ripon tomorrow, she'll be leaving after luncheon' That was the first time he's seen her, dressed in the blue that matched her eyes, she only walked past for one minute but Tom's heart stopped for longer. He'd worked for the upper classes for many months but there had never been a moment like this, when he heard her speak of politics and change he knew she was different. Things were changing in the world and she wanted to be a part of it, but she needed a teacher and that's where Tom came in. For the next couple of weeks he would hand her pamphlets, talk to her about rallies and drive her to meetings. A true friendship developed between them, above the class boundaries and beyond what was expected of them. However it was when he looked through the window to see her dressed in the blue he so loved to see her in, he knew he was in trouble, he had fallen hard for something he may never have..._

Everyday Tom would visit her, determined it was a nightmare and that the doctor's unanswered questions would be resolved but all they kept telling him was the brain is difficult and you can never tell what's going to happen with it. On the fifth day he walked to her now familiar room to see it empty, sheets neatly folded, ready for the next arrival...

_Where has she gone, the Crawley's reaction is in the next chapter..._


	4. Eyes

He ran to the nurses' station, consumed with worry 'where is she?, my wife, Sybil Branson, she was here just last night...' fearing the worse, he pleaded with the nurse to tell him otherwise. 'It's okay Mr Branson, she upstairs in the private wing, she has some visitors' With relief came dread, he knew exactly who was there, and of course they came, but to confront them again would be difficult and how ashamed he would be to know he had caused they're daughter pain. Even at this moment, her father had managed to use money to win one over Tom.

As he entered the room all eyes turned to greet the man who had taken their little girl away, even Sybil's eyes grazed at him but they were empty, no sign of the love he used to see. Cora's eyes were sad and sympathetic, she had been angry and confused at Sybil's decision but she knew Tom loved her with all his heart. Luckily the doctor arrived to break the tension proclaiming that Sybil was okay to go home, but to which home she must decide. He instructed that the best way to recover her memory was to go back to her normal routine, what she was used to but of course Robert chimed in. 'I don't agree, I think Sybil will do far better back at Downton where she can get the care she deserves' Cora was even starting to pack Sybil's things ready for the move but Tom reacted. 'You heard what the doctor said, Sybil needs to revert back to her normal routine, that's with me, and I can take care of her' He was not going to lose her again. 'Why yes, because you've done such a good job already' Robert teased but he also knew it was breaking Tom's heart to say those words. 'Will you just both stop arguing!' Sybil injected 'I don't understand why my Father and Husband would fight like this, why don't you approve of him papa?' Even though Sybil had been the one to lose her memory, they had forgotten in their pride that Sybil knew nothing of their scandal, and how difficult they had fought to be together. 'Ah, you conveniently left that one out, didn't you Tom? Tom here was our chauffeur and he took every available moment to seduce you and tear you away from your loving family' Sybil eyes were wide with fear but softened as she joked 'Don't be stupid, I would never marry the chauffeur' pleading to her sisters to confirm this was all a folly, a joke of some kind, instead she found Tom stepping backwards defeated 'You did once...' he muttered at he left the room.

Later when her parents were taking advice from the doctors about how best to look after their daughter, Sybil sat with her older sisters Edith and Mary, confused by how attentive and dare she say nice her sisters were being. 'You've changed, you're much nicer now that you used to be' she said to Edith. She had always remembered her sisters fighting about something or other but now they seemed united in worry. 'You've changed too Sybil, you're a nurse now, here in Ireland, and so brave' As they were brushing her hair Sybil noticed for the first time the ring on her wedding finger, she stared for what seemed like hours, it was her hand but it didn't belong to her, it was more worn than she remembered. 'What's he like?' she asked her Mary, she somehow trusted her now and knew she would be honest if not a little severe. 'He's frightfully up himself, but he loves you, he really loves you. I always thought I was the brave one, being the eldest but you proved me wrong. Years ago I would of stopped you and called you stupid for wanting to be together, but I know real love now and I know hand on heart, you wouldn't of run away with him had you not of thought he was the one you wanted to spend your life with. You were so happy at the wedding Sybil; I've never seen you so happy, not since you were a child.' Mary unusually breaking down in front of her sister. Sybil couldn't understand what had happened in her heart to make her change her entire life for one person after all she only knew her life at Downton. Should she go with her family and continue what was so familiar or try and remember what she now forgot, a life where she was carefree and happy?

_Well, what should she do? The scene with Mary and Edith is different from the movie but I felt she needed some reassurance from someone she trusted to make the decision as she would naturally have gone with her family. Next chapter we get to hear about the wedding _


	5. The Wedding

The first night back had been horrendous. She had chosen to stay with Tom; she trusted her sister's judgement and knew this was the best way to get her memory back. Unfortunately Tom had invited every friend and colleague of Sybil's to the house that night. As if just being in a strange man's house wasn't enough, to have several people throw themselves at you was daunting and claustrophobic. Sybil had spent two minutes with them only to retreat to what Tom said was their bedroom. It just didn't make sense, it was so quirky, full of books, so un-her.

Tom had left a box on the bed for her to look at which was everything about their life since they'd moved to Ireland; it contained her Wedding Dress, photos and what appeared to be letters. In the photos she recognised herself with her sisters but it didn't make sense. She was happy, so happy and looking towards this man, this stranger with adoration. His expression matched hers and it scared her to know this man felt so much for someone who couldn't return his love.

The letters were actually their Vows and it had been ten short weeks since they had meant the world...

_I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they're not and to live within the warmth of your heart, and always call it home._

_I Vow to fearlessly love you, in all your forms, now and forever, I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love. I vow to love you and no matter what challenges might carry us apart, we will always find our way back to each other._

Their wedding had been simple but beautiful. Mary and Edith had come over and all of Tom's family helped with the food and preparations. It had taken so long for them to be together that Tom feared this day would never come. He always remembered that night at the Swan Inn when he almost lost her...and it was happening all over again.

_Just a quick one tonight, hope you are enjoying it. The vows are straight from the film._


	6. Sleepover

**Thought I would treat you all to a happy chapter as you've all been so lovely with reviews and there's some tough stuff coming up for these two. Enjoy x and fyi, wish I could write M fiction like some of the fantastic writers on here but I just can't so this is properly all you're gonna get haha!**

Tom was getting ready for work and Sybil took this time to examine yet another box of memories that she didn't recognise. As she pulled out a white shirt from the box Tom walked out from the bathroom without one on. A shocked Sybil averted her eyes whilst asking about the shirt 'Why's this in here, did you get it mixed up with your stuff?' Tom explained to his wife that she didn't need to look away every time he came out the bathroom, she had seen everything before and then walked over and kissed her on the cheek '...and the shirt, it holds very special memories for both of us' As Tom walked away Sybil shivered at the unexpected kiss, she could feel the water stain on her cheek, but didn't rush to remove it.

As Tom put his clean clothes on for work and prepared to leave he remembered the special night that had earned that shirt a special place in the Sybil/Tom romance story...

_It had been a month since Sybil and Tom's failed elopement and trying not to be together and give their romance away was getting harder and harder. Of course Mary and Edith knew but they didn't make it easy for their sister. Instead of the garage, Tom's cottage was now their secret meeting place and many afternoons Sybil had sneaked away for kissing, conversation, more kissing and future planning. Tom was ecstatic to have the woman he loved in his house but as he explained to her one night 'the part at the end of the night where we have to say goodbye, it's getting harder' Instead of agreeing Sybil piped up 'oh, I forgot to tell you, Mama and Papa are visiting friends tomorrow and Mary is still seeing Richard Carlisle down in London, Maybe I could stay over? Without anything happening of course, but just so I don't leave you at night for a change.' It was settled, this was to be their official proper first date and sleepover, Sybil was originally going to come over after her evening bath but Tom had been unhappy at her walking through the dark in her nightwear and feared she would catch a cold so insisted she came over for food and had her bath at his cottage._

_Edith had noticed the extra skip in Sybil's step all morning and concerned she was about to lose her sister she pulled her aside at breakfast. 'What are you planning; I can tell you're up to something. Are you planning to run away again? Because if you are please just do it when Mary's back, she would give me hell if I lost you on my watch!' Sybil couldn't help but laugh at her sister's continuous battles with each other. 'I'm not going anywhere I promise, I'm just happy' as she danced off downstairs Edith knew that even though her sister was properly telling the truth, she was definitely planning something._

_Sybil arrived promptly at Tom's door to receive flowers on arrival 'Wow, so this is actually a real date then?' Tom led them to the kitchen where a meal had been prepared; candles laid out and even wine. Sybil looked on in amazement whilst placing a kiss on Tom's cheek 'Thank you so much, you do know how to make a woman feel special' This meant a lot to Tom, he knew he couldn't give Sybil the life she was used to but he could give her the life she deserved, one where she was totally and completely loved. After the meal Tom insisted on washing up while Sybil took her bath, returning twenty minutes later to see Tom sitting on the bed reading intensely only to be distracted by a towel clad female at his bedroom door. As he was about to speak Sybil sneezed and shivered and Tom ran up quickly to wrap her in one of his work shirts, as he placed it on her shoulders he felt the smooth skin underneath. Being close to her like this scared him, he could smell his shampoo in her hair, feel the warmth of her skin and see the small drops of water running down her body. He walked away briskly with a worried Sybil calling after him, he replied without looking back 'it's just I can't be that close, I know you're not ready and I respect that but it's doesn't mean it's not torture to be that close to you and not want to...' but as he turned around he noticed Sybil had discarded the towel and was now only wearing his shirt, her bare skin exposed underneath. 'Who says I'm not ready' Sybil exclaimed. At this Tom rushed to her and kissed her fearlessly, placing his arms inside the shirt pulling her closer, Sybil reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist as he pulled her down on the bed._

_When she awoke hours later it was just getting light and with her head resting on Tom's torso she could feel his free hand stroking and twisted her hair, his other hand on her bare shoulder bringing her close to him. He sensed she was waking up and brought her face up to his for a kiss, as much to say good morning but also to confirm everything was okay between them. 'Are you alright?' Sybil brought her head up so her chin rested on his chest 'Promise me when we're married, it will always be like this, that we'll look after each other, like this every day' Tom smiled, twirling her hair again, knowing he had her forever now, that things had changed between them for the better 'I promise, everyday' and kissed her forehead as a confirmation he meant every word. If anything, leaving him that morning had been harder than leaving him at night but as she left she revealed that tonight everything would change. 'Come to the house tonight, when my family return, we're telling them tonight' leaving Tom stunned at the doorway, he hadn't picked Sybil for her shyness, that's for sure. _

_As Sybil walked back into the house, she smiled at Edith who gave her a confused hug, surprised she still had her baby sister around but Sybil had other things on her mind. Last night had changed everything, telling her parents about her choice of husband didn't seem so scary anymore because in her eyes she had made her commitment to Tom last night and nothing was going to make her give him up..._

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was my favourite to write and a nice long one and I even managed to get a Buffy quote in there, please let me know what you think x**


	7. Found

_Thank you again for all your lovely reviews and adding this to your favourite story list. I love to hear from you so feel free to add me on twitter and Tumblr, search for Emmabtvs x_

Sybil sat in their kitchen with a list of contacts from Tom who had just left for work. He had left his work address, work phone number, his mum's address, his brother's address and even the local baker. Sybil wouldn't have been surprised if he'd left all of Dublin on there, yet as she left the house she forgot all of them as the list remained on the spotless table.

She was feeling suffocated in their small house so decided to wonder into town, the first place she reached was a small but lively pub that also sold sandwiches and drinks. As she got to the counter the staff obviously recognised her 'Ah, Sybil, the usual is it?' Sybil assumed their friends and acquaintances all knew what had happened to her, but happily played along intrigued to see what her 'usual' was.

As she walked back, she suddenly realised she was lost, it never occurred to her to remember her path and she went from being completely calm to frantic with worry. Even since the accident she had become more stressed and easily anxious and this was no exception, she searched across the streets that were unfamiliar at the best of times, her fists clenched and tears welling in her eyelids.

Meanwhile Tom had returned home for lunch, his office had been very considerate to him with everything going on and to be honest with himself, work wasn't half as rewarding since he'd come to Ireland with Sybil, and she had changed everything he cared about. He was surprised to return home to an empty house and the list of numbers still on the table.

By now Sybil was frantic asking every other person to show her to a street she couldn't even remember, and then she saw him.

Tom ran to her, cradling her tired body and stroking her hair, Sybil enjoying his warmth and affection. She would of pulled back sooner had she not wanted to feel his love one last time, for she knew she was about to break his heart.

'I want to go home Tom...'He took her hand leading her to the house but Sybil didn't follow.

'No, home to Downton.'

_Oh no! Bless poor Sybil, she's had enough! And Tom! Next chapter we see Sybil return for Mary's wedding x_


	8. Persuasion

_For __confusednikki24-7 who wanted an update after going to see the film x_

Tom couldn't bear to watch her pack her stuff silently, she had made the decision to go back to Downton for Mary's wedding and for a couple of weeks after but Tom knew in his heart it would be for much longer. When she'd finished packing the last suitcase and watched Edith put them in the car, she awkwardly looked to Tom to say goodbye. It had only been a few weeks but she had become attached to the man who she called her husband but she couldn't keep hurting him like she did, she needed some time to sort out who she was and she needed to be somewhere that felt like home. As she crossed the room she kissed him on the cheek and whispered 'believe it or not, I will miss you' and as she left, her eyes red from crying, Tom called after her 'I won't give up on you' Sybil turned back with a small smile 'I know you won't' Tom's heart skipped a beat, there was something worth fighting for!

It was still a shock however when a week later a letter arrived from Sybil containing an invitation to the wedding, it was as if she needed him to be there but didn't know why yet...

When Tom arrived at Downton all the memories returned but this time he was in the back seat of the car instead of driving it. The Butler Carson still welcomed him sternly but Anna's warmth shined through even with a sadness for him in her eyes as she placed her hand on his arm and led him to the party outside 'Welcome back Mr Branson'

A marquee had been set up for a pre wedding celebration with a couple of days to go before the big event, it reminded Tom of the day war was announced at Downton. One minute he had been holding hands with the youngest daughter of the Earl and the next the world had changed.

He almost didn't recognise Sybil when he saw her; she was dressed in a pale pink frock and a new hat with lots of beads, much more like the Sybil he had worked for all those years, not the Sybil he had married. When she saw him she raced over and gave him a quick hug which may have lingered for longer than she intended but enough for Tom to feel those butterflies he hadn't felt in so long since everything had happened. He had come with a plan in mind: to get his wife back!

After a quick catch up Tom put his plan into action 'Can I ask what you favourite book is, or was even, before I knew you?' Sybil had always been a keen reader since a child, that's why social and political books had come naturally to her because she's spent so much of her childhood reading every book in her father's library that they were the only ones left and had lit a spark inside of her to find out more about the world. However, Jane Austen had always been her favourite and Tom smirked when she announced that _Persuasion_ had been her favourite of them all. 'Why are you laughing? It's perfect!, these two people who have given up on ever being happy have the person who they belong with there all the time, existing in the world, but not together. They get a second chance. I think it's terribly romantic.' Tom continued to smile and taunt Sybil but didn't reveal how much hope she was giving him by revealing her favourite book was very close to their own story and maybe their future 'Anyway, the reason I ask is, that feeling you get when you've just finished your favourite book, it's satisfying but also disappointing because you'll never get to read it for the first time again right?' Sybil nodded, enthralled by this man that seemed to be able to read the inner workings of her mind. Tom continued 'I want to take you on a date, our first date, again. I want to show you why you left all this for me and I think the only way is to start from the beginning, so let me show you please...

_Hope you like it the date will come next with good and bad consequences x_


	9. Hope dies last

_**If I may, so long as the woman you love lives, and lives for you, all the privilege I claim for my own sex, and it is not a very enviable one - you need not covet it, is that of loving longest when all hope is gone**_

_** Anne Elliott, Persuasion**_

Sitting in her old room at her dressing table with Anna dressing her for her 'date' Sybil felt a weird sense of familiarity. Wearing one of her most intricate dresses she tried to push away the butterflies that lay in the base of her stomach. She had missed Tom when she had returned to Downton, she felt at home here but little things like seeing his books around the house were missing from her life now. She also missed the odd conversations she'd had with him whilst she had been trying to get her memory back about all the political adventures they'd had. It was nice to have someone who knew you inside out, maybe better than you knew yourself. As she stepped outside the house she saw Tom waiting on the gravel path expecting to see the Car as well. Tom was playing with his cap nervously until he saw her and beamed at his wife.

"I was expecting the car, where are you taking me?" Sybil enquired.

Tom took her hand excitedly, he should of felt frustrated at starting again with her but he didn't want to let it show, he wanted to prove to her he could make her fall in love all over again. "You'll see..." was all he said.

Sybil couldn't hide her disappointment to see they weren't going very far at all, only to the garage. "I have three places to take you but firstly here..." he stated proudly, whilst Sybil's expression remained clueless. "This is where we fell in love, all the time you would come and visit me, talk to me, kiss me..." Sybil trailed her fingers across the dusty shelves, the bonnet of the car and looked back at Tom when he talked about them together seeing the joy on his face. Sybil wondered what it would be like to kiss Tom, she had clearly done that and a lot more being his wife so why not now, why not try it and see how it feels...

Being back in the garage Tom's mind struggled to think of their new life back in Ireland, here she was the Lady, he was the chauffeur. He had waited so long and his hopes had been raised so high that when she'd arrived in the garage on that fateful night he was ready to be let down.

_She had been there earlier in all her finery telling him she would make a decision soon and he could tell she was close. Part of him wanted it over either way, at least then he knew, but part of him wanted to cling on to that hope inside that maybe one day she would say yes. It was unusual for her to visit so late but the house had been in celebration for their new heir and his bride to be. She walked towards him, more nervous and urgent than usual. Then it came...the decision "my answer is..." Tom's mouth dry in anticipation, her words drowned out with the sound of his heartbeat, only knowing the prize was his when her smile lit the garage, him still in disbelief being rewarded for years of waiting. The kiss went from soft, sincere to strong and succulent. As they broke apart, their foreheads together, gasping for breath, Tom ran her fingers down her cheek as Sybil whispered in her husky tone "Definitely worth the wait..."_

Now in the future Sybil glided towards Tom as he continued to explain their story, obviously nervous around her because of his rambling, Sybil silenced him with a quick kiss that tumbled into an embrace. This time as they broke apart the confusion had drifted from Sybil to Tom "What was that for?" Sybil returned his smile playing with the beading on her dress unaware her body language was flirting with his. "I just wanted to see what it felt like to kiss you" Tom's face full of hope his hands grabbed her waist and went in for another kiss, Sybil returned the affection but her eventual protests when the kiss became more passionate were ignored by the aroused Tom. Sybil forced his hands away with great effort and walked swiftly out of the garage, Tom shouting after her "Wait, Sybil, Please, I love you, I'm sorry, Come back."

Mary found Sybil in the library curled up in a ball on the sofa crying "My dear, whatever's the matter, what's happened?" Sybil remained silent even when Mary's arms surrounded her, rocking her to a calm state. Sybil couldn't put into words what had happened, she just needed to let her emotions and frustrations out and didn't know how. She didn't know why she was so upset, was it the frustration of having a man deeply in love with her who she couldn't love back? Was it not being able to live this adventurous life she kept hearing about? Was it that she felt empty because she didn't know who she was? Either way she felt defeated and alone.

As Tom sat in the servant's quarter, the only place he felt at home at Downton other than the garage, he saw Anna come down and place her hand on his shoulder "I'm here if you need to talk" and continue her duties. That's why Anna was so respected in the house because she was there for everyone without presuming to know what had happened even if she did; she was not a gossip like some of the staff. Tom had his head in his hands and only looked up to tell Anna his inner thoughts "I think I have to give her up Anna, I don't think I can do this again. I waited six years for her to fall in love with me, I don't think I can wait six years again" Tom didn't mean it, Anna knew that but she knew how difficult it had been for him the first time round, longingly pining for someone who may never be yours, Anna knew far too much about that herself. "Lady Sybil was in love with you far sooner than that Mr Branson, I saw the way she looked at you, even as soon as Ripon, Never give up on love, as long as you're both alive and hope is there, you'll find your way back to each other..."

**Hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, I seem to start the chapter's positive and end them on a low note, sorry about that! Hehe!**


	10. To Smile again

After a frustrated and sleepless night, Tom was woken by a soft knock on his door at the Grantham Arms. He was surprised to see Sybil, dressed for the day with sympathetic eyes whilst he remained still, unable to move, unable to know what to say until he realised his rudeness and beckoned her in. As Sybil sat on the bed she opened her mouth to speak, stuttered at first but then continued. 'I-I wanted to apologize for yesterday, It was rude of me to just run away like that, you must understand, it's not just about not remembering you, in fact , it's the way I feel about you that scares me. I hardly know you but there's something there, I won't deny you that.' Tom's eyes smiled back at her, a small relief for the lack of sleep. 'I wondered if you could take me to the other places you were going to take me yesterday, if that's alright' Tom reached for her hand to link it with his own to lead her downstairs 'embarrassingly the second place was here' he laughed as he led her to a table in the corner for breakfast.

_As they walked away from her father Sybil beamed, when Tom had said her family would come around she had never believed it, but now things were slowly starting to fall into place. Tom reached for her hand gazing at her till they reached the centre of the village where they took a seat on a nearby park bench. Tom wrapped his arms around Sybil as she curled into him 'it's nice to see you smiling again, I didn't think I'd see it for a while' Sybil let out a soft moan but didn't respond content in his fiancés arms, perfection whilst it lasted._

_After half an hour together in peace and quiet it started to rain and Tom led Sybil to the Grantham arms to start making plans whilst they got some food, as Tom was making some notes about their journey, lost in his own thoughts, Sybil gazed at the man she was to marry. She had never seen him do anything for himself before, always so selfless and connected to the job, to see him here scribbling away and making plans for their future... she knew it was time to say it..._

'_I love you...' His Irish eyes rose to meet hers, full of love and respect for her. He looked around the pub to see who was looking then quickly stood up, tilted Sybil's chin up to meet his and gave her a quick but sincere kiss, when he returned to his seat he responded in words by saying 'thank you'_

...'so I wanted to bring you here, as this is where you first told me you loved me'. Sybil's blushed at the thought of being so open with a man in such a public place and wondered if she's ever be able to tell him that again.

**Just a quick one to let you know I'm still doing this story, next he takes her to York to remind her of her nursing but will his proposal come back to haunt him...**


	11. Never let me go

**Dedicated to ****bijou156 and BelleLitteraire for your motivation to write this chapter. Be warned, it's a weepy one...**

As they walked the grounds of the nursing college Sybil felt the shock of seeing the destruction around her. Even though the war had ended, therapy for the wounded continued and for Sybil this was a whole new world. Even with the shock however she felt at home, in a strange way she felt like she should be here, like she belonged. It was the first time in weeks that she'd had that feeling of familiarity and she thanked Tom for it. As they stopped under an arch way she noticed Tom tense up and enquired about his change in behaviour. 'This is where I proposed to you' Sybil reached for the walls, running her fingers across the cool stone, a slight smile reached her lips 'I bet it was terribly romantic' Tom have a nervous laugh 'Actually you shot me down, it was awful' The laughter started to fade. 'I promised you the world and you wouldn't let me give it to you' Tom took off his flat cap and looked into her eyes '...but I'd do it all again if you would just remember me.' Sybil stared at his sad eyes, scared by the emotion in them. 'I'm terribly flattered...' The fire and emotion in Tom's eyes burned out and the nervous laugh with an evil twinge returned to his voice. 'You say you don't remember anything about us, but that sounds exactly like the first time you broke my heart' he placed his hat back on and returned to the car. The journey back to Downton was miserable and silent until they reached their destination when with sad eyes Sybil asked Tom if he was still going to attend the wedding the next day. He confirmed he would, his voice quiet and vulnerable as he helped his wife from the car and into the house, the invisible barrier which had hindered their love in the past.

At the wedding Tom felt more alone than ever. He'd never belonged in this world and for the first time in a while he thought about their life in Ireland and how it had not been as easy as they'd thought. Looking back when the accident had happened he had idolized their life but it had never been easy and as much as he struggled to fit into her world now, she had struggled to fit into his world then.

_Walking home one night Sybil had heard the trouble before she's seen it, but was too late to avoid it. Two sides, the rebels and the English army in the early stages of another night's violence. Tom had heard the disruption from outside their window and paced frantically as his wife had not yet returned from her shift at the hospital. As he looked out he was relieved but also terrified to see his Sybil out there, learning across the wall pulling at her waist, something was wrong... He ran out, ignoring the danger of the guns and the stones flying through the air to reach her and hoist her back to their house. When she woke up, lying on her front in their bed, she felt the sting of cold water and antiseptic reach her skin. Some of the stones had skimmed her back and she was left with large bruises beginning to appear. When she tried to take in deep breaths, pain erupted through her body as she moaned in agony. When Tom realised she was awake he kissed the back of her neck, ran his fingers through her hair to comfort her and moved to her side so that she could see his face. He pushed the hair from her eyes, a comforting smile appeared to reassure her but she could tell he'd been frantic with worry. 'Hey, beautiful.' He muttered brushing her cheek with his lips. 'It hurts...' she whispered, tears of pain in her eyes. He ran his lips further down her skin to the bruises and kissed them gently. Small murmurs of discomfort from Sybil turned into moans of pleasure as they made love that night. It had been painful but Tom had been careful to position her so she felt comfortable and it took her mind off the terror she'd felt that night. For Tom it was a comfort too, he held her as close as he possibly could, not revealing how scared he's been that night that he could of lost her. He also needed to be with her fully for one last night of ignorance because he knew in his heart they had to leave Ireland, he had to take her to safety back at Downton. He felt like he's let her down and dreaded the conversation they would have to have the next night so he decided to take her to the cinema first before he discussed it with her. That had been the night of the accident..._

Walking the grounds of Downton Tom felt that same disappointment, like he's let her down. He saw her with her family and friends, a smile on her face and he knew he had to let her go. He read it in books but never believed it, but now more than ever he truly believed that if you love someone enough, you have to let them go. He heard footsteps approach and was surprised to see it was Lord Grantham holding a glass of whiskey out to his son in law. He refused it and with anger in his voice proclaimed to him 'I suppose you're glad, with everything that's happened. You'll be happy to know I'm leaving tomorrow, you'll never hear from me again...' he began to walk away but heard Robert stop him in his tracks. 'Believe it or not, I'm not happy. I know how much you made her happy. She smiles now but it's not the same, it's like she's waiting for a click to be free again. We've got her back now but I know she'll leave us again, she was always meant to fall in love with you. Unfortunately I'm a selfish man, I'm not too proud to admit it, and me and Cora will hold onto every moment until she does.' A look of understanding crossed between them, Tom was surprised by Robert's admission but also grateful.

He looked up to the house one more time and prepared to leave, as he turned he saw her in the darkness, a ray of light surrounded her, it always had done. 'You're leaving aren't you' she whispered in the dark. 'Yes' he responded simply. As he walked away he heard her call out 'I hope one day I can love the way that you love me...' her voice breaking. He walked up to her one last time, cupping her cheek in her hand, his voice soft 'you figured it out once, you'll do it again' he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then on her lips, savouring their last kiss. Sybil placed her hand on top of his which rested on her cheek 'Promise me you'll never stop trying, please, promise you'll never stop loving me...' Her pleading eyes staring up at him. He walked away without an answer, he couldn't promise to keep trying but he would always love her no matter what, but for now, he had to let her go...

_Whew, that was a long chapter but I wanted to thank all the people who had been asking for a chapter, sorry I've been rubbish. There are only a few chapters left and I promise it's a happy ending even though now it doesn't seem that way. I promise they'll find their way back to each other _

_Unfortunately the injury Sybil gets is inspired by something that happened to me this week but I don't have Tom to comfort me like that hehe!_


	12. Kissing in the rain

Walking through Downton village Sybil was surprised and excited to see a familiar face and rushed over to hug her friend. 'Lady Sybil!' Gwen screamed as she caught up with her favourite Crawley sister. The last thing that Sybil remembered before the accident was helping Gwen find a job as a secretary just before Tom had arrived at Downton. When she'd returned to Downton one of the first things she'd asked her sisters was where the auburn haired maid had gone and was thrilled to find out she'd succeeded in her ambitions. Now that Gwen was a secretary, Sybil could happily catch up with her friend rather than sneak away to talk to one of the staff like before. A drink at the Grantham Arms was much needed that afternoon. 'I heard about what happened, with the accident...' Gwen explained with a sympathetic smile 'I wondered if something had happened when the letters stopped, I'd get them all the time from you and Tom, then I just got one from Tom to explain everything...have you heard from him?' Sybil bowed her head, stirring the lemon in her tea cup, hurt by the utterance of his name 'No...I think he's given up on me' She'd thought about Tom a lot recently, she's couldn't understand why he was always on her mind, day and night. 'I've got to say M'Lady, I was surprised to hear you were back at Downton, after all that bother with Jane...' As soon as Gwen muttered the words she knew she'd messed up and placed a hand to her mouth trying to take the words back...

As she stormed through to her mother's room, fists clenched, she dismissed O'Brien as she insisted she spoke to her mother in private. As the door slammed shut Sybil began 'How could you mama, how could you not tell me, how could you let him do that to you?' A confused Cora starred back, trying to dismiss her daughters rage and continued to prep herself in the mirror. 'I have no idea what you're on about darling, whatever's the matter?' 'Mama, please stop it, I know about Jane and Papa!' It was at this that Cora turned around, turning pale, unable to respond. 'You know, you and Papa spent all this time hating my husband, and even though I don't remember everything, I know he would never cheat on me, and he would never lie!'

_Tom had tried to move on, forget about her. Several nights in the pubs of Dublin and several beautiful women had tried their luck but every time he had refused them. But then there was Eve..._

Eve worked at the paper where Tom was a journalist and every day she walked in and smiled at him. He'd been late one day and accidently spilt coffee on her shirt in the rush, since then they'd talked everyday and he'd grown close to her. Tonight he'd taken her out for a meal and for the first time, in a long while, it had taken his mind off Sybil. They had walked hand in hand back to his house when out of the shadows of the alleyway Sybil had appeared...

With the shock of seeing her, he never noticed Eve walk away. He wanted to move on, he'd tried so hard but seeing her standing there he knew he could never do it. 'What are you doing here?' he asked. 'I don't know' Sybil muttered towards the floor, shrugging her shoulders with vulnerability. 'So you travel from Yorkshire to Dublin but you don't know why?' Tom asked mockingly with a slight chuckle which angered Sybil. 'I don't know why I bothered now, you've obviously moved on to every girl in Dublin! I thought I meant something to you!' It was their fire that had brought them together and memory or not, this was how Sybil and Tom worked. Tom wanted to shout back at her, to make her understand how she had left him but he was always honest and he had nothing to lose 'How can I move on, when every time I go to kiss her, all I see is you...' It was what Sybil wanted to hear but she couldn't deal with it. She hated that she was jealous and it confused her terribly. Why did she care so much? She started to walk away but Tom grabbed her waist, electricity shot through her, she felt strange, like this had happened before. Tom was really close, so close she could feel his breath on her skin as he asked 'Why are you here?' She was hooked, completely pulled in by him, under his spell, so much so that she failed to notice the raindrops that began to fall. 'I found out about Papa and Jane and I...' she willed herself to finish the sentence but was distracted by the beat of her heart, she willed herself to be strong enough to tell him the truth. 'I should go...' Sybil whispered as Tom walked towards the house muttering angrily to himself 'Yeah, sure, leave again, that's what you do isn't it?' He was hurt, she knew it, she'd never considered till now how much she'd hurt him, how much he was always left hanging, waiting for her. 'I hate this!' Sybil shouted after him, trying to ignore the raindrops falling in her eyes, blending with the tears that began to form. 'Yeah, you and me both!' Tom responded slaughtering towards the door, grabbing for his keys. Sybil raised her voice 'No, you're not listening to me, I hate this! It would be so easy for me to walk away and live the life I'm meant to live, but every morning and every night, all I see is your face...' Tom refused to turn around but considered every word that came from Sybil's mouth as she continued '...and when I found out about my father, you're the first person I wanted to talk to and I don't know why!' he turned, took in her honestly and just as she was about to continue he stopped her speech with his lips. Hard, fast and intense, their lips moved together, the rain falling on their cheeks. This was not a sweet soft kiss; it was weeks of separation, anger and passion all rolled into one. He picked her up, pushed her towards the door of their home and pulled her arms down to her sides, trapping her into an embrace, all the time kissing her forcefully. This time she did not pull away...

**A ha left you on a bit of a cliffhanger, this hasn't turned out like it did in my head but I hope you like it anyway. I've got the rest of the story planned out so expect lots of updates soon. **

**Song that fits this chapter: The way I loved you by Taylor Swift **


	13. Tuesday Morning

**Song for the chapter: Tuesday Morning by Michelle Branch**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews guys, there are two chapters left (including this one) this will end the main story but the next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts. Look out for a classic Sybil/Branson line turned on its head a little.**

_Tuesday Morning in the dark, I was finding out who you are..._

He was woken by a stream of light blinding him through the window, shadowed only by the silhouette of Sybil. 'Nice pyjamas!' he pointed out tugging at them and bringing Sybil with him to the bed. She was wearing the top half of his striped pyjamas she had given him the Christmas before. He didn't tell her then but it was something she always did, he had even made the joke at Christmas that she'd bought them for herself, not him. So it was a beautiful sight to see her this morning, dressed in just that, subconsciously doing something she used to do. That certainly wasn't the only thing either...

_The rain still beating down Tom could feel the material of Sybil dress clinging to her body; it was so close he could feel her skin against his. To save embarrassment from the neighbours, he picked her up; her legs wrapped around him, and led her inside. First they hit the wall, then the sofa, then the bed. No words were said, none were needed, just moans as they came together once again._

They had fallen asleep again in each other's arms but were woken with sirens and bright lights coming from the window. Tom sat upright and went to investigate. There were police outside the house opposite, more trouble in his hometown. He worried again about his wife in this place. When he looked back at her she was getting changed, preparing to leave. 'I better get going' Tom's stern expression masked the pain he was feeling. 'Must you...' he pleaded. She looked at him, trying to express everything she was feeling in her eyes, regret..., no it wasn't that, understanding...maybe?

'I need to sort things out for a while, I hope you understand?' She looked up, hoping he would be able to see into her eyes and get what she was feeling like he always did. He looked rejected but also reassured, a while was better than never after all. 'You have to know this isn't over, I'll come back I promise, I just need to sort out what's going on in my head, this is all really new to me remember.' Tom walked over and placed his arms around her waist, using one arm to brush the hair from her eyes. 'So we wait?' he said with a soft smile. 'Just a couple more weeks' she replied to him, not wanting to let go. 'I'd wait forever Sybil, I'm sorry I couldn't say it before, but I'm here, waiting...'

Putting her in the car and taking her to the station was harder than he thought, knowing she was coming round but still not his made his heart ache. He placed her on the train, kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye, alone again...

Almost at the familiar gates of Downton, Sybil felt a flicker of something catch her eye from the car, she asked Pratt to stop and turn round immediately. When she got out she saw a man on his side who'd fallen off his horse and looked in terrible pain. She ran to him, reassuring him that he's be okay, sent Pratt to get Dr Clarkson and sat with him. He had dislocated his shoulder; Sybil felt across the muscle and pulled hard whilst the man screamed on pain. As the Doctor and Pratt arrived the patient was taken to the hospital for treatment. 'You were wonderful Sybil, fantastic work!' Dr Clarkson explained, patting her on the shoulder, 'first class nursing, just like before...' Sybil walked back into the car with a smile. She had no idea why she'd done it, she didn't know the first thing about dislocated shoulders but something in her mind told her what to do, like she'd known the right procedure, like she'd remembered...

As she arrived home, her parents had rushed out, not knowing but guessing where she'd been for the last couple of days. Her mother embraced her in a hug but when her father tried she shunned him, she wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

He knew he was losing her, as he looked up at her at dinner that night he saw how lost and detached she was from this life. He's noticed how she's never taken her wedding ring off, how she talked about her nursing encounter today and how she sat there folding her napkin into a perfect nurse's cap.

The next day he's requested to see her in the library, she'd been reluctant but agreed. 'It's happening again isn't it, you're leaving us, for him.' Sybil wished she could deny it, wished she could be the good dutiful daughter but she had to be honest. 'Yes...' Her father looked back, disappointed, the silence broken by Sybil '...but I think it can be different this time, just give me your blessing, please papa, he'll take care of me, you know that, after all, you're not perfect!' The last part hurt, but he knew she was right, after everything with Mary he's realised that having his daughters happy was the most important thing he could do and wish for. He pulled her into a hug and the next day when he said goodbye to her it didn't hurt as much as last time, it felt right to let her go.

As Tom walked around their cottage he heard the post arrive later than usual and anxiously wondered if a letter from Sybil would arrive, giving him an answer on where he stood. In fact, he did have a letter from her this morning, her beautiful handwriting scribed on the envelope.

_My dearest Tom, _

_I have news; I've been accepted to nursing college. I can't wait to start my new life there..._

He wanted to continue, to press on, but he heard the door and walked towards it. Of course he was happy for Sybil but how much longer would he have to wait for her if she was off to nursing college again, maybe he should move to be with her... He needn't have worried because at the door was his Sybil...

He pulled her into an embrace and invited her in 'I just got your letter...' he explained. Sybil gave a cheeky smile 'I know, I just posted it, I wanted to surprise you!' Tom looked confused 'Well, aren't you going to help me with my stuff?' Sybil asked, a playful smile on her lips, stepping aside to reveal several cases. 'You're coming home...? Tom enquired his heart beating fast. '...but what about nursing college?' As Sybil walked into their home and turned around to face him she explained 'I start Monday...at Dublin nursing college.' He ran to her, spun her around and kissed her hard on the lips. She was back and his forever 'I'm just at the beginning of loving you Tom Branson'

**I hope you like it, one chapter left...**


	14. I'll Remember You

Song Chapter : **I'll remember You ****Sophie Zelmani**

_I'll remember you  
>You will be there in my heart<br>I'll remember you  
>But that is all that I can do<br>But I'll remember_

It was a Sunday Morning in Dublin, rain was falling against the window and Tom was looking down at his wife as she lay there fast asleep. He brushed the hair from her eyes as she began to stir and when her eyes fluttered open her smile mirrored his own. He kissed her softly, gently placing several of those kisses on her neck and further down her body. Sybil halted him slightly as he looked up at her 'What do you want to do today?' she asked as he looked towards the damp weather outside then back at her. 'I've got a couple of ideas...' he replied with playful eyes running his hands down her naked body. He felt Sybil tense and looked up worried, why was she not responding to him? 'I thought maybe we could paint the spare room...' she suggested. Tom eyed her, confused and anxious. It was not a good sign when your wife was thinking about decorating rather than making love to her husband. Tom joined his wife at the top of the bed obviously annoyed by the interruption 'Okay, fine, what colour?' he asked in a dry unenthusiastic manner, staring at the wall. Sybil reached for his hand and muttered into his ear 'I was thinking maybe blue or pink...'

It took Tom a second or two to realize what his wife had just announced; he turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were searching his, slightly rimmed with tears, she began with a smile but his pause had brought fear into her heart. She needn't have worried as he brought his hands to her face 'You mean...?' her tears began to fall as she responded 'I am...' He kissed her fast, and then rested his forehead upon her. 'You have given me everything a man could wish for, you know that.' Sybil didn't have to respond; she knew the joy she brought him as she'd felt it every day since she'd returned. 'You're going to be an amazing father' she whispered curling up into his arms.

Seven months later and a heavily pregnant Sybil was resting on a comfy chair in their living room, Tom was packing for an indefinite trip to Downton. They had all agreed that having the baby away from Ireland's troubles and in the Yorskhire countryside was the best course of action. It broke Tom's heart to leave his family once more, not knowing when he would return but he wanted the best for his new family.

Sybil had stopped her studies some time ago but Tom hadn't failed to notice that recently she was always seen scribbling away in a tiny notepad. He had put it down to boredom as even a couple of hours on her feet made her exhausted but tonight he was reminded how intrigued he was by this mysterious novel she was creating. He walked over, stroking her hair and kissing her on the cheek whilst distracting her enough to steal the book. 'Tom, please...don't' She cried as he ran away from her playfully, however as Tom started to read inside, his expression became serious. 'Sybil, what is this?' he flicked through the pages, anxious to read on. 'I didn't want to get your hopes up...' she explained as Tom sat on the foot stool near his wife. Tom read through the pages and pages of small neat script, written with love by his wife, hardly believing what he saw...

_I remember a garden party, his hands holding mine..._

_At the rally, strong arms held me tight, never letting me go..._

_His crisp white shirts that fit me perfectly over my naked body, the first time we made love in his cottage..._

'_I've decided to travel and you my ticket...'_

'You remember...?' he muttered, gazing up at her questionably. Sybil nodded her head rubbing her belly. 'Ever since I felt him kick I've had these flashbacks, I started to write them down thinking they were dreams but then they all started to make sense and now... I remember everything...' he wrapped his arms around her, the final puzzle piece in place 'I remember you...' she whispered.

Sean Aiden Branson was born a month later at Downton, it had not been an easy birth but mother and baby had survived and were now enjoying the bond they shared with Tom. Things had changed at Downton, the world had changed and now Robert greeted his son-in-law in the way Tom had always hoped for. Sean was christened at Downton church and Mr and Mrs Branson also had the blessing there Sybil had always dreamed of with her father walking her down the aisle.

After checking on their son Sybil returned to her room to see her husband reading in bed. 'How's Sean?' he enquired, welcoming her into his arms 'He's grand' she replied to the return of Tom's laughter, Sybil confused by her husband's hysterics. 'You have no idea how Irish you just sounded, I was must be rubbing off on you' Instead of returning the laughter Sybil lay on her husband's chest 'I miss it there you know, I hope one day we can go back.' Tom comforted her, pulling her closer and stroking her hair 'I know, Mo Ghrá, me too...'

Several years later they returned to their former home with two more children than before. They lived there for a further 40 years together until the 1960's. Sybil had been correct when she'd said Tom would be an amazing father, and there's no doubt she was a wonderful mother, and together they made many more amazing memories that would never be forgotten...

_I want to thank everyone so much for reading my story, I loved writing it and reading your reviews, I know it ended a bit fluffy but I felt the film ending needed perking up a bit. So long, for now..._


End file.
